Madoka Aguri
is one of the Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a mysterious character who appears at the end of episode 22, while saving the Cures' life. She finally reveals herself as Aguri in episode 23. She is very wise for her age, and has a major sweet tooth. Aguri's alter ago is . She uses Ai's power to transform. It was revealed in episode 45 that she is the light of Princess Marie Ange and Regina is her darkness, revealing she is Princess of Trump Kingdom. Appearance Aguri is the shortest pretty cure in the group. She has maroon eyes and long brown hair with forelocks ending at the bottom of her ears and her bangs held back on top of her head in a tiny ponytail. With her bangs loose, she is noted to resemble Regina. She wears a red and white dress with flats of red and white, worn with short white socks. During winter she switches to a magenta long-sleeved dress with white ruffles and a black ribbon at the neck, along with an undershirt, black layered skirt, and burgundy boots. As Cure Ace she grows several feet and appears to be about seventeen. Her eyes turn bright magenta while her hair is light red and worn in thick curled drills. Her bangs are short and brushed to the side, while her long curly forelocks reach mid-torso. She wears a white and gold ribbon attached to a headband, red earrings, and gains lipstick and eye shadow. She wears a flowing white outfit lined in red with pale pink coloring on the inside, matching the bow sewn to the back of the torso and sleeve cuffs. Her dress is shaped to reveal a shorter maroon and black dress over a white flowery petticoat. On each wrist is a white feathery wristlet attached to a red strap, while she gains white and red boots with pointed toe and heel. She also wears a gold necklace to match the gold heart emblem on her chest. Personality Aguri is calm and wise beyond her young years. She tends to tell rules to people, and is also strict, reaching the point where her comments can be hurtful. She has an appreciation for good food, as seen with the flavor of a peach roll, which she described in great detail, and how she was a regular of a restaurant even since being "drawn" by their anmitsu. She sometimes says "Bravo," mostly when she eats something she thinks tastes good. She would also say "Adieu" when departing. History Early Life Aguri used to be Cure Ace, and lived together with Ai in Trump Kingdom. She decided to fight the Selfish King after finding out that he was going to go to Earth too. However, as she fought, she failed, causing her and Ai to separate. After this, Cure Ace went to Earth as a baby. Mari finds her, reverted to the young age of ten. Meanwhile Ai was imprisoned in an egg. Saving the Cures After Regina was brainwashed, she started attacking the Cures. The Cures got easily defeated and de-transformed. Then Regina was about to fire her final attack, but Cure Ace's attack stopped it. After this happened, Cure Ace introduced herself much to everyone's shock. Regina and Cure Ace started fighting. After she noticed that Cure Ace had amazing power, Mana started to cry about Regina, who was getting hurt, even though she was evil. Cure Ace then almost purified Regina, with Ace Shot. Regina had exhausted all her power, and could not get up. Bel took her as Mana came to her, Regina blamed Mana for what had happened, which left her upset. When Cure Ace saw Mana crying, she took her Lovead, and told her that she would give it back once Mana learned how to not cry even for a situation like this. Mana became very disappointed as Cure Ace then suddenly left. Revealing Herself During the festival, Mana, who was taking care of Ai, thought she saw Regina. Mana then started following Regina. Running into an alley Mana then saw that it was just a mirage but behind her Aguri appeared but did not tell Mana her name. Ai came up to her, and Mana saw how Ai was with her. Aguri then told Mana to watch out because bad things were going to happen to her friends, Mana got surprised. Meanwhile, Leva, and Gula, had summoned Jikochuus, which were destroying the festival. Makoto, transformed along with Rikka, and Alice, and were fighting, however they were easily defeated as they were not the same without Mana. Mana heard it, and went there with Aguri. Mana, then saw that her friends were badly hurt, and with full courage, Mana started to be brave. Seeing this, Aguri then gave Mana her Lovead back. Then, Mana transformed into Cure Heart. Suddenly, Aguri with the help of Ai, transformed into Cure Ace. She then paired up with Cure Heart. They started fighting and they easily defeated the Jikochuus. Then Cure Heart purified one of them with, Heart Shoot, while Cure Ace used Ace Shot. Suddenly the two Jikochuus got purified. Leva and Gula left and then Cure Ace told the Cures that they had to be prepared for more of this, and quickly left. The Cures got surprised by it. The History of Aguri and Regina Revealed One year ago, Princess Marie Ange fell ill to a terminal disease. Only the Eternal Golden Crown, one of the Three Sacred Treasures, had the knowledge to save her. However the crown is being used to imprison the evil sealed away by the legendary Pretty Cure. Desperate to save his daughter, the king of the Trump Kingdom stole the crown but was consumed by the evil and transformed into the Selfish King. Unable to fight her father, Princess Marie Ange broke her heart into two parts. The part that loves her father, her bad side, and the part that wants to protect her people, her good side. Ange's body was then transformed into an egg which will later be born as Ai. The good side of Ange heart was reborn as Aguri and was sent to earth while the bad side went back to the Selfish King and was reborn as Regina. Cure Ace "The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!" 愛の切り札！キュアエース！ Ai no kirifuda! Kyua Ēsu! is Aguri's alter ago. Cure Ace represents love. As Cure Ace, Aguri has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. Later, by using Eternal Golden Crown, there's no limit for her to stay in this form. Transformation To transform to Cure Ace, Aguri uses the Love Eyes Palette, and the power of Ai, who produces a Lovead to transform. Aguri places her Cure Lovead on it, grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. She creates her eye shadow and the heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. Madoka appears in a flash spinning around and growing up a bit, then creating flames that ignite her. Her costume appears from the flames and she introduces herself. She seems to be the only Cure that ages during transformation. Attacks Ace Shot - Her main attack. She needs the Love Kiss Rouge to perform this attack. Depending on the color of lipstick she puts on, the effects of the attack are different. *'Red' - used to purify Jikochuus *'Purple' - used to freeze enemies in place *'Yellow' - used to trap enemies with vines *'Blue' - used to encase enemies in a bubble Ace Mirror Flash - is Cure Ace secondary individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. It has appeared in episode 32. Power-Ups Like her Cure partners she can Power Up by herself when she takes the battle serious, this happens when a red light appears around her body. Relationships Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Aguri has respect for them all, as they have respect for her. Aguri also teaches them, the "Five Vows" which a Cure should have. Madoka Mari: Aguri's grandmother. Aguri would do anything to protect her. Morimoto Eru: Aguri's schoolmate, who she always protects against the bullies that make fun of her for her frizzy hair. Regina: She is Aguri's rival and technically her sister. The two were destined to fight each other until they decide to team up in order to save their father. Selfish King: Aguri's biological father who was consumed by the evil selfishness and become the Selfish King. Songs Aguri's voice actress, Kugimiya Rie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi, who voices Aida Mana, Kotobuki Minako who voices Hishikawa Rikka, Fuchigami Mai, who voices Yotsuba Alice, and Miyamoto Kanako, who voices Kenzaki Makoto. *'5minutes' *'Power of Love' Duets *'Where to Find the Future' (Along with Miyamoto Kanako) *'Beyond The Sky' (Along with Nabatame Minako, Kotobuki Minako, Fuchigami Mai, Miyamoto Kanako, Yoshida Hitomi and Kurosawa Tomoyo) Etymology : 円 can mean circle or yen, the latter being the Japanese currency. : Aguri is a name from the ancient times of Japan, when male children were considered more important than female. It was normally used by parents who had many daughters but no sons, therefore was an incantation towards gods or Buddha, with the intent of having the named daughter be the last female child in the family.http://precure.livejournal.com/2481637.html Trivia *Cure Ace is the only Doki Doki! Cure to be represented not by a card suit, but by a card itself, the "Ace". **This might be a reference to card games like poker, where the ace is a wild card that can completely change the course of a game. *She does not know her birthday and star sign, as shown in episode 42. They eventually decide on her birthday being celebrated on December 1. *Aguri shares her voice actress (Kugimiya Rie) with the Dark Lemonade of Dark Pretty Cure 5. *Aguri appeared as Cure Ace to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 19 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery :Main page: Madoka Aguri/Image Gallery References Category:Cures Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Main characters